Spin the Bottle
by PassionPoet
Summary: DEDICATED To AnnaTW who requested this fic. Jack, Gwen, Owen and Tosh play an innocent game of spin the bottle.


**Alright, this story belongs to AnnaTW because she came up with the idea. I wrote just for her because she asked me ever so nicely :P. Jack/Gwen Tosh/Owen and hope you all like it. AnnaTW this is just for you and I hope it's what you hoped for.**

"C'mon, just one game Tosh!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine," Owen compromised, "Truth, Dare or Kiss spin the bottle."

"Owen, I have a lot of work to do and if I get fired because of you, Janet being set in your apartment will not have been an accident," Tosh told him.

"How can you just sit there doing bloody paperwork when it is so boring?"

"It's called a job Owen. It's the thing that guarantees my life's income," Tosh spoke slowly so Owen might actually understand

She had become so cranky since Ianto had left for the week to visit his parents up in London. She was in desperate need of some coffee. The only other person who was more frightening then Tosh without coffee was…

"Gwen!" Owen turned as she walked down the stairs, "Jack and I want to play a game of spin the bottle, but the thing is its more fun when a female counterpart is in on the fun if you catch my drift?" Owen said putting an arm around Gwen's shoulder who shook it off.

"Yeah, don't think I don't know where you're thoughts have been drifting too lately," Gwen snapped.

"Yes, but Tosh doesn't want to play," Owen said with a grin as Tosh turned a pretty shade of pink.

Gwen couldn't help, but roll her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood. After three days without a decent cup of Ianto's creamy, wonderful, succulent…now she was depressed again, "I'm sorry Owen, but I have a lot-"

"-of dares to come up with. Preferably, I like very nude ones with a lot of bondage even," came Jack's flirty tone as he walked down the stairs eating out of a Chinese container.

"Well, I'm sure you and Owen will have fun with it then."

"You girls are no fun. Here Owen is offering for you to do maniacal things to him and all you can think about is going food shopping or finishing a report," Jack spoke.

"Don't you think spin the bottle's a bit childish, Jack?" Gwen said with her hands on her hips.

"Not at all especially when you're tonguing the person next to you," he winked.

"No thanks," Gwen spoke.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Gwen? Tosh?"

"Only if Gwen does it," Tosh spoke as she continually typed on her computer.

"No," Gwen said with finality as she walked past the two.

"Man, I knew you were losing your edge Cooper, but I didn't think you'd become this boring," Jack turned to Owen, "Ah, forget about it. I guess Gwen just isn't as young as she used to be."

Jack smirked knowing this would rile her up easily. It was his intention. Jack Harkness loved to challenge especially with a worthy opponent such as Miss. Cooper. Gwen spun and glared at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Gwen asked.

"Now children, play nice," Owen warned.

"Well, let's face it Gwen. You're no twenty-year old. You wouldn't be able to keep up."

Owen put his entire fist in his mouth to keep from breaking out into fits of laughter, encouraging comments or the temptation to add to Jack's egging on. Tosh made a "o" shape with her mouth.

"This from the man who's Oh I don't know two hundred years old-"

"-and looking good."

"Yeah, sure. By the way are those wrinkles?"

"Ha. I don't get wrinkles," he said taking another bite of his Chinese.

"No, but if you keep eating like that, your arse will swell ten times more then it already has," Gwen shot back.

Owen was turning purple with excitement as he watched the scene. Tosh was writing down these comebacks for later and Jack held a serious expression on his face. No one made fun of his arse and got away with it.

"Well, Ms. Cooper. I believe you just issued the challenge," Jack spoke.

"Then let's get to it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I'll get the drinks," Tosh said.

The empty beer bottle was placed in the middle as they sat around the conference table. Tosh took a swig of beer and looked at the bottle and then at Owen who was looking at Jack and Gwen who sat on opposite ends trying to stare the other down.

"First spin?" Owen asked.

"I'll go," Tosh spoke before Jack or Gwen could.

Tosh spun the bottle waiting with anticipation as to who it would land on. It landed on Owen.

"Alright Tosh," Owen asked grinning, "Kiss, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she asnswered.

"Oh, for the record anyone who picks truth has to take off one item of clothing because their just wanking off," Owen said.

"We didn't agree to that," Gwen and Tosh said in unison.

"Backing out are we, Gwen?" Jack asked with a playful smile.

The tense atmosphere softened up here with just that. Gwen, took a sip of her beer and raised it to Jack, "Go on, then."

"Tosh, want to stick with truth?" he smirked.

Tosh wasn't in the mood for this bullshit and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him dare her and he was expecting a kiss. She took off her top and sat there in her bra. Jack raised an eyebrow and noticed Owen's jaw drop.

"Truth," Tosh grinned.

"How old were you when you first-"

"-Eighteen. Your turn," she said quickly.

Owen's spin landed on Jack.

"Dare."

He soon regretted those words after two minutes.

"You sick son of a bitch," Owen spat as he just came out of Janet's cell wiping his mouth.

"You chose dare," Jack shrugged.

Tosh and Gwen were rolling on the floor with laughter after just seeing Owen make out with Janet the weevil and her most recent lover Bob.

Jack's spin landed on Tosh.

"Dare."

Tosh dared him to eat the rotting lasagna sandwich found in the back of the freezer two weeks ago. Owen had to try not to gag throughout and Gwen enjoyed the faces Jack was making as he actually chewed it. He had eaten some rotten, icky, spicy, gooey stuff before, but never in his life had he actually eaten something that was upon entering into the family of mildew.

Tosh's spin landed on Gwen.

"Kiss."

Owen choked on his beer and started having a coughing fit. Jack sat there his arms folded looking unimpressed. Well, that was until Gwen moved to where Tosh was and her head started leaning forward. Loud breaths escaped from the two women's lips. Owen stared wide eyed as his hands inched towards his pants. Jack gulped as he watched, his lower regions also starting to twitch.

Gwen kissed Tosh softly and then not so softly. She took her full in the mouth, nipping, sucking, smiling. Their kiss was hot and wet. Tosh bit on Gwen's lips who's tounge was doing unspeakable things to Tosh's mouth. Tosh's hand held Gwen's head in place as she moved her arms down to her waist. Gwen pulled her body closer so their breasts touched the others. It didn't help both men's concentration that Gwen was wearing a low cut blouse and Tosh was wearing a bra.

Jack had to stop himself from groaning at the site. Some wickedly hot fantasies began to creep into his mind as he watched the scene. He had to slow his breathing just to calm himself. If Gwen did that with Toshiko, imagine what it'd be like if she kissed him! He was relieved when Gwen finally pulled away. She smiled licking her lips and sat back in her seat.

Gwen and Tosh held an understanding as they watched the men of their dreams reactions.

"Man, that was…" Owen sounded out of breath.

Gwen smugly smiled and spun the bottle. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. It landed on Jack who was smirking with excitement.

"So, Gwen what'll it be. A hot steamy kiss like with Tosh. A truth where an item of clothing comes off or a nice dare to take the edge off things."

Gwen sat back taking in a large amount of beer before replying.

"Dare."

Jack's smirk turned into an evil smile as he rubbed his hands together.

"You sure?"

"I like to live dangerously," she replied with a seductive tone in her voice that Jack gulped again before regaining control.

"I dare you…"

She was going to kill him. Gwen stood on the invisible lift, the others watching.

"Gwen, we're waiting," Jack told her into the comm.

She took a deep breath as she waited for her victim. She had to get off the invisible lift, flash him and then get back on before he realized what had just happened and where the woman with the beautiful tits had gone.

"Jack, you are my hero," Owen commented.

Without thinking, she stepped forward, a man in his sixties walked in front and she quickly flashed him without the bra. The man was wide eyed and Owen was barking with laughter.

The old man blinked a few times before realizing Gwen was gone.

Back in the conference room, Jack was complimenting on how nice her breasts were and what he would've done if he were in that man's position. Gwen was flushing on the inside and the more Jack made comments about her body the more she just wanted to show him what else it was capable of doing, but she couldn't think about that now especially when Jack had just spun the bottle and it landed on…

"You've got to be kidding me," Jack noted.

"So Jack what'll it be?" Gwen asked smiling.

Jack was also smiling, "Kiss."

Gwen frowned having completely forgotten about that option which was dumb because that was the whole idea of spin the bottle. Jack lifted a finger gesturing her to come to him. She took another sip of beer before doing so.

Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, so she straddled his lap on the chair. She placed her hand around his neck as he tightened his hold on her caressing some of the skin beneath her shirt with his thumb. She looked at him deeply trying to figure out what this man was all about.

This was it, they both thought. This was really going to happen. It wasn't forced. It was just the two of them now. He could hear himself breathing loudly and smiled at the nervous feeling he felt building in the pit of his stomach which was new for him. He never got nervous, but with Gwen it was different game.

"Where's Tosh and Owen?" Gwen suddenly asked breaking the mood.

"What?" he asked his voice husky and still memorizing the features on her beautiful face.

She smiled and turned his face around to the conference table which shown empty seats. Where were Tosh and Owen? Oh, wait she just asked that.

"Well, you know what this means, don't you?" said Gwen leaning in close to Jack again taking in his scent.

"Hmmm," he hummed.

"It means," she leaned closer, "I get out of this."

She pulled her head back and slid off him biting her lips. Jack who was so entranced by her just a few seconds ago now felt jipped.

"That's not fair," he started.

"Tosh and Owen aren't here. I don't have to be either."

"Oh, Owen!"

Jack and Gwen were silent for a few minutes.

"Did you just-"

"-oh yes!"Tosh cried.

"Well he was whispering something in her ear before, but-"

"Jesus, Tosh!"

Jack smirked and now looked at Gwen who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Jack," Gwen's tone was warning as he walked towards her.

"They didn't get out of it, why should we?" he asked.

"Jack, we can't just-"

He captured her lips with his in a full out passionate kiss. Gwen didn't resist as her hands wrapped around his neck and her tongue dueled against his in a struggle for power. she felt hot and needy on the inside. His mouth commanded hers doing things she never knew a mouth was capable of doing. Loud moans and gasps escaped from their mouths as Jack picked her up and sat her on the conference room table.

"Feeling adventurous?" he asked his voice hoarse as he gasped for breath, something hard pressing against her leg.

"I've always like to live dangerously," she answered.

She pulled his head in for another kiss and let him fill her till he was through.


End file.
